CounterBitch-Rising of the Bitch Heroine
by reality deviant
Summary: What happens when Malty has her plans at the start of the series derailed, by someone with very similar personality and behavior? if another redhead, with the same attitude were to be there as well, when the Four Heroes are summoned and presented before the king on that first day? some attacks are responded to, or prevented by use of counterattacks. applying this principle on Malty


_She held tightly to her newest boyfriend as he rode the motorcycle to their destination, namely the bank-she finally got him to give her some real money, not just the kid size allowance he was leaving her before, unlike her previous boyfriend, who kept nagging her about work! He should have been on his knees, with his wallet open wide, thanking the powers that be, and her in particular that a beauty like her accepted his pathetic advances and agreed to date him in the first place._

_The woman shook her head, thinking instead of how this should allow her to buy that dress that would look so great on her, and-_

_Farther thought was interrupted by the sound of a horn, as a Bus lost control and was driving right into them, she yelled, calling Boytoy of the Month to go faster, and then crash, and, pain…_

Rosalia awoke with a start. "The crash again. Well, at least it's not about SAO this time." Her name wasn't really Rosalia, but after a car crash where she likely died, like some sort of Isekai protagonist from a stupid manga, she woke up in a new place, a new world It even had levels system. Her old SAO nickname suited her new place better than her old one anyway, and it felt just as fitting as the one she had in Japan, after the time trapped there.

* * *

"Help, somebody help!" a man's voice shouted.

"Not yet." Rosalia cautioned the two men with her, looking from the hill into the road before her, as the fat guy was running from the bandits that ambushed his carriage, most staying to loot, but some deciding to silence the nuisance.

"kill that archer, now!" she commanded, and the archer that was aiming to towards the squealing fat pig of a man got a surprise arrow to the neck.

"Now, follow him, and keep him safe and scared, I'll deal with our unwelcome friends and find you again." Two calls of "yes, boss!" were voiced, and they split, as she moved to engage the bandits.

"Surrender, and you might yet live." She challenged.

"To you and what army, girly?" Their leader, the biggest and ugliest of the bunch, replied. "Now, why don't you drop that spear of yours and I'll tell my boys not to be too rough with ya, fair, ain't it?"

The redhead looked around, evaluating, and then outstretched her hand in front of her and dropped the spear, to the laugh of the bandits.

"I knew ya had sense, I'm thinkin ima make you my personal woman, what do you think, girly?" he said leering, as he got closer.

And just as he reached for her, he felt strange feeling, and looked at his stomach, where a long dagger pierced his kidney, right below his rusted breastplate. Blinked twice, and she punched him away, her leg kicking the spear from the ground and into her outstretched hand, which immediately grabbed the weapon, and charged the closest of the bandits.

They tried to fight back, but for all their numerical advantage, she just was that much better. Soon the ones not yet dead started running away. She did not give chase, opting instead proceed towards the more interesting part. "Ah, there are few thing as good as getting loot from stupid suckers. Who would have thought that four years later, SAO would prove so useful and relevant to RL. If this world can even be called such."

The woman robbed the carriage, and the dead bandits, and hid the goods to be picked up later, before rushing to her two subordinates.

* * *

It was two hours later, that the beautiful adventurer Rosalia was escorting a thankful merchant into town, as he promised to reward her for saving him from the bandits, as soon as he recuperates the losses over from the robbery. What is the world coming to, with bandits on the road, and share hope that the kingdom will deal with them soon.

A quick run to pick the two henchmen (good help was hard to find, and she only had the two fools well, at least they feared her skill with the spear and thus weren't likely to try double-crossing her) and return for the loot helped lighten her mood, after having to pretend to actually like the insufferable money ticket and being all nice and sweet to him. Augh, she wanted to hurl. At least this way she wasn't part of the robbers, and likely won't have some overleveled wannabe hero after her, like that black swordsman-She had a reputation as an honest adventurer in good standing. She learned her lesson from the time leading 'Titan's Hand' guild. There was nothing to tie her to the bandits, nor to the rumor of riches that had the merchant picking to go on the road they were ambushing. And when she will return a week later for the bounties on them, she will both get richer and get reputation.

"Adventurer Rosalia", she raised her eyes from her drink and saw a plate wearing knight, with a moustache. Did they suspect?

"Your reputation and service to the realm reached the King, and he summons you, to witness the summoning of the Hero of the Spear, Hero of the Bow and Hero of the Sword, and the chance to join one of the fabled heroes in their heroic quest to save Melromarc, from Calamity!"

The former survivor of the VR game Sword Art Online considered the issue.

"… Of course, you will be well rewarded." He added, after an awkward silence.

Putting on her 'hero face' she replied in a kind tone and a smile, "I… I am overwhelmed, such an honor, of course I will be honored to attend!"

* * *

The hero summoning was done in some inner chamber and away from the court and the invited would be companions, and the 'Heroes' were escorted into the impressive and rich throne room, to stand before the dignified looking old king. The heroes themselves, however, had a gobsmacked, confused look, and weren't really impressive, just as she expected, and in accordance with standard Isekai tropes. She would have bet that even if they got some overpowered artifact or ability, she still could have taken them. Well, at least three of then looked quite handsome.

And if they were to be heroes, then following the game logic this world seemed to run by, they would be finding lots of loot, way more than her 'jobs' were netting her. The combat itself shouldn't be too difficult, considering that she had experience from both being a SAO mid-level, and this world, and they were probably noobs. This way she would be able to accomplish her goal of amassing wealth to retire into a life of luxury somewhere far away and avail herself from needing to work ever again, soon. She glanced at her competition-namely the other would be companions for the heroes again…and froze.

That Redhead wasn't there before!

Rosalia recognized a Bitch and kindred spirit at a glance. She instantly disliked the other redhead on principle.

The clothes hinted at a mage, which would be a bad matchup against her melee class. And judging by the quality of clothes, possibly a good one.

When the adventurers were called to approached the heroes they wanted to join, she chose the Sword Hero. The idea of black haired swordsman carrying her on his back was too ironic and amusing to resist, after that pipsqueak, Kirito demolished her guild, and arrested her. And if her meat-shield of a hero got into trouble on the way to her riches… well, nobody said being a Hero is easy.

The lack of volunteers to join Shield Hero was predictable, for anyone who was around long enough to notice the Church of Three Heroes. Shield hero was NOT liked in this kingdom. Though the words of the other heroes about how Shield users, and tanks in general sucked in the games they played, went against her own experience in the one game she played that mattered-she remembered overhearing that Heathcliff, leader of the clearing guild with the strongest members, was a sword and shield build. Still, Rosalia didn't care much for the Shield hero, and would have moved on from his inevitable misfortune…

If not for the other Redhead suddenly volunteering to join his group. Particularly with that kind, earnest smile and those kind words-Rosalia saw them often, reflected in the mirror and in the eyes of whatever dupe she was tricking at the time.

And then the king sent the heroes on their journeys, and she was guided by the Sword hero to move.

As the others followed the sword brat around town, as made excuses to leave him for a short time, as she had unfinished business she had to take care of, a friend she wanted to say goodbye to.

She tried to find the Shield and the Bitch that went with him, but when she did, they were eating dinner in a tavern, and after talking went to sleep. It looked like that nothing of note happened yet.

The next day was quite the surprise… Shield Hero was brought before the king under suspicion of crime, as the Bitch accused him of rape, and the other heroes supported her accusations. Rosalia could read men enough to know that the guy didn't do it and the others were gullible fools, not that she cared.

And then the Bitch smiled subtly at a plan accomplished, and Rosalia suddenly cared…about ruining whatever plan was in the works. That insufferable woman really got on her nerves.

"It's my fault!" She suddenly announced, as everyone turned to look at her, and felt gratification as the other Redhead lost her smirk instantly. "I met the Shield Hero yesterday night, and flirted with him over some wine." She then turned towards the heroes, and then averted her eyes a bit from them, "I may have hinted at more than just flirting… And may have promised to return and spend the night with him. The poor guy must have mistaken Miss Malty for me-We both have red hair and similar build, and it was a lot of wine we were drinking."

* * *

**Author Notes** One idea I had is to have a character Isekai into 'Tate no Yuusha' (Rise of the Shield Hero) but not as one of the heroes, with the weapon and skills that will develop into OP, but as a normal adventurer, with no special skill or ability or knowledge, and end up joining the party of one of the canon heroes.

The specifics I had in my mind, is to have Rosalia from SAO, reincarnate, and plan to be adventurer to get rich and retire into life of luxury somewhere (SAO already had her used to similar combat situations)... Her plan-join party with one of the heroes and mooch of their loot.  
only when the heroes are summoned she sees another redhead (Malty), and immediately recognizes that the other one is a bitch and of similar personality, and takes a dislike to her.

Thus, she goes to the Sword hero at first, let him be a meatshield while she gets the good drops. But after Malty decides to go for the Shield Hero, she decides to join in as well, to spite what ever the other girl is planning-and Rosalia sees plainly that there is some plan.

When Malty later accuses Naofumi of raping her, Rosalia, unsure of the plan, but wanting to ruin it for her, announces that after he drank a little, she flirted with him, hinting at more, and the poor guy must have mistook MAlty for her-after all both are redheads...

and so, she tried to undo the manipulations of Malty, out of spite towards what she feels as a kindred spirit, as one predator clashing with another over territory.  
Thus the influence of Malty on the plot changes... as the bitch now has a... CounterBitch


End file.
